


run you down

by orca_mandaeru



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Barbed Penis, Bottom Choi Beomgyu, Established Relationship, Hybrids, Knifeplay, Leopard Hybrid Choi Soobin, M/M, Predator/Prey, Puma Hybrid Choi Beomgyu, Roleplay, Top Choi Soobin, beomgyu in a skirt, not really watersports but beomgyu pees so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: Soobin hunts Beomgyu (and catches him.)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 221





	run you down

Soobin has never really been very in touch with his wild side. Like most hybrids nowadays, especially carnivore species, he's been taught from a young age to suppress and control all those remnants of animal instinct built into him. It's never been hard for him; he doesn't think he's a very wild person in general, despite the leopard ears and tail.

His boyfriend is basically the opposite. Which is why he's here right now, in the waiting room of a place meant specifically for what they're doing today, a permanent blush painting his cheeks. There's no one else around, they booked it in advance for just them, but it doesn't make it any less embarrassing, especially when Soobin had to endure the knowing smirk of the lady at the counter when she had asked whether it was his first time there. He knows it's not that weird. All hybrids need quality time to tap into their primal instincts now and then, and the hunt is a perfect example of an ancient constant still indulged in controlled circumstances.

Still, Soobin's never thought of doing something like this before. Plus, what he and Beomgyu have discussed and planned is much more than just a basic hunt. His eyes dart to the knife laying next to him on the bench, still sheathed, looking away again quickly. The bathroom door opens, his attention immediately snapping over to Beomgyu.

He's gone all out with an outfit for this, of course he has. The tight long-sleeved top he has on is cropped just enough to show an inch or two of skin, revealing the jeweled piercing in his belly button. The black fabric matches his hair and rounded ears, as well as the short, pleated skirt sitting low on his hips. “How do I look?” he grins, spinning around and bending down just the slightest, knowing full well the effect he has.

The hem of the skirt just barely brushes the tops of his thighs, his long black tail raising the edge just enough to make it clear that he's not wearing any underwear underneath. Soobin swallows, dragging his eyes up to Beomgyu's infuriating smirk. “Fine, I guess,” is all he says. Beomgyu laughs and flounces over to him, settling in his lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. Soobin instinctively reaches out to steady him, blush deepening when he distinctly feels the base of the plug Beomgyu has in pressing against his thigh. He's usually not this shy, really. It's just the circumstances catching him off guard, that he's going to go out there and chase Beomgyu down like their distant ancestors might have, let their animal sides fully take over.

“You ready to get out there?” Beomgyu continues, hands stroking through Soobin's hair, caressing the back of his leopard ears. Soobin nudges into the touch, taking a breath in. He is, really, they wouldn't be doing this if he had second thoughts or anything like that. He just hopes he can play his role well, satisfy Beomgyu right. He knows Beomgyu really needs this, to be pushed and overwhelmed in a way that Soobin normally can't really do. He nods simply.

Beomgyu is getting that feral light in his eyes already, excited and squirming a little bit. Soobin's hands slide up to his hips, thumbing over the hem of the skirt. “Go as hard as you want, hyung, like we talked about. I know my safeword.”

Soobin nods, getting the tiniest bit distracted by how appealing the soft skin of Beomgyu's stomach is, feeling that urge to tug on his piercing. “I know mine, too.” He really doubts he'll be able to truly get into the mindset of the rabid hunter that Beomgyu wants him to act like, but he knows what to say if it gets too much just in case.

“Then what are we waiting for?” boemgyu pouts, sliding off of his lap and brushing his skirt down. “Come on. And don't forget that.”

Soobin looks to the side at the sheathed knife lying on the bench, shuddering slightly. Yeah, he shouldn't have been surprised that Beomgyu already had a perfect model and size already picked out for purposes just like this. He laughs and stands up, grabbing it. “Alright, alright, let's go.”

The fresh air brushes across his face as he blinks out at the open stretch of land, dotted with trees gradually growing into a forest. Beomgyu's presence is warm and constant by his side, still in their normal roles, but Soobin can feel his blood rising with the heat of the sun beating down, tail swishing slow through the air. He looks to the side at Beomgyu, the way his ears are pressed flat against his head, and breathes in deep one last time. He reaches out and grabs his hand, squeezing, causing Beomgyu to still a little and look at him. “I'll give you a head start,” he says teasingly, and Beomgyu sticks his tongue out at him before letting go of his hand. And then he's off, racing across the open field.

Soobin watches him for a moment, the way his feline instincts shape his body into something made to run, a pretty catch just waiting for someone to reach him. He can feel that instinct deep inside of him buried but always there, the remnant of the predator that is his animal side, the one that sees a moving object and wants to chase, to hunt. It's still not very overwhelming, though, so easy to keep under control like he always has.

He takes off anyway, his feet pounding against the ground and powering him forward. He might not necessarily get out much, but he doesn't need to be in the gym all the time when he's been blessed with a large amount of natural athletic skills. As his legs warm up he easily turns up the speed, drawing up only a few feet behind Beomgyu in no time. The other darts a glance back, eyes widening and speeding up. “You're even slower than I thought!” Beomgyu yells, turning left to get into the trees.

Soobin's lungs are starting to burn a little. He pauses for a moment and rolls his eyes, putting his hands on his knees. Ok, fine, if that's how he wants to play it. He can still hear the sound of him running through the forest, footsteps gradually slowing down. He quiets his steps, tail swishing to balance himself and not make a noise in the underbrush.

He makes his way through the sparse trees, tapping into the enhanced senses he usually takes for granted, that sense of smell and hearing that makes him ultra aware of his surroundings. Step by step, he gets closer to the source of it all, until he catches sight of a dark tail tip waving right in front of his face. He moves closer, readying to jump. Beomgyu whirls around with a wild grin, laughing, “Not this time!” before darting away into the thicker trees. A quiet little growl starts in the back of Soobin's throat at the failure, affecting him in a way he's never felt before, stirring something deep inside him.

Spotted ears press against his head, claws dropping out of his fingertips like they rarely do. His head raises in the air, breathing in deep and bringing the myriad scents in the air over the scent receptors in the roof of his mouth. His heart beats harder in his chest, focusing in on the familiar enticing scent of strawberry and chocolate he associates with Beomgyu. His mind is going curiously quiet, thoughts clearing away except for focus on the hunt.

He crouches down, center of weight shifting to redistribute and quiet his steps, carefully feeling out the direction his quarry has run. To the right. After a moment of scanning his options Soobin takes to the trees, the instinct so natural to grab a low-hanging branch and make his way through the treetops like he used to do when he was a little kid, claws gripping the bark. There's no hesitation at all, settling into a different gear than his normal self. The scent is getting stronger now, until his nose is twitching with how heady it is and he's peering down at Beomgyu's head, watching him walk slowly and glance around. His eyes are wide, hands clutched together in front of his hips. Soobin can smell his scent hanging in the air, tinged with fear.

Time for payback with the way Beomgyu's been teasing him. A toothy smile spreads across his face, and the part of him still completely rational is a bit startled at how completely predatory he feels. First, he snaps a pinecone off the nearest branch, tossing it to the ground the opposite of where he is. Beomgyu jumps, a tiny squeak escaping him before he clasps a hand over his mouth. When he sees there's nothing there, he squints, carefully moving away from the area. Soobin grins to himself and follows. Beomgyu's cockiness is clearly slipping away, glancing behind him and clearly falling into the role of prey.

Soobin can't wait anymore, mouth genuinely watering at the smell of fear in the air. He gets as close as possible, waiting until Beomgyu turns his back again before dropping out of the trees, landing silently on the ground just behind him. Not giving the other any chance to escape again, he finally pounces, pinning Beomgyu's body up against the nearest tree.

Beomgyu screams in shock, squirming wildly and trying to turn around as Soobin shoves him harder against the rough bark. “S-soobin?” he whimpers, the scent of instinctual fear acrid in the air, purely base and feral with his ears pinned back to his head and tail curled around his body. Soobin takes note of Beomgyu's body language for a moment, making sure he's okay, before he continues. He feels a little bit drunk on victory and power, his prey caught between his claws and teeth, the expanse of pretty skin of Beomgyu's neck looking extremely appealing right now. It's so satisfying to see Beomgyu's normal confidence knocked out of him, every inch of their height difference felt as he cowers down.

Giving in, Soobin leans down and sinks his teeth into the back of Beomgyu's neck, clawed hands digging into the flesh of his hips. Beomgyu's body thrashes under him with sudden panic, back and forward like he doesn't know what to do, pants increasing in speed until he lets out a loud, pathetic whine and starts shaking under him. The sound gives Soobin pause, until he breathes in and registers the potent smell of urine in the air. “Fuck,” he breathes, something dark and hungry settling in his chest. Beomgyu is avoiding his eyes, burying his face against the tree in front of him. Soobin grabs at him, pawing at the wet spot growing at the front of his pretty skirt. He squeezes through the fabric, putting pressure on his sensitive dick and making the boy squeak and raise his head, showing the overwhelmed tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Aww, poor baby. Can't even control yourself, pissing all over for me.” Soobin coos, a little bit surprised at his own words. But it only seems to spur Beomgyu on more, little hitching noises as he cries harder, hips jerking forward into Soobin's palm. Laughing to himself a little bit at how desperate he is even through the instinctual fear, Soobin uses his other hand to yank down his own pants. The sound sends Beomgyu shaking again, but he doesn't try to get away, thighs tail whipping nervously. Soobin moves forward against him, erection fitting against him, brushing against the hard base of the plug still in Beomgyu's body.

“I've caught you, so you're mine to be claimed now, right?” he murmurs, breath fanning out over the indents of his teeth that are still visible on the back of Beomgyu's neck, almost like an old traditional mating mark. Beomgyu still isn't saying anything, like a dam has broken as he quietly sobs into his arms. Free hand creeping down between them, Soobin wraps his fingers around the plug, pulling the thick plastic out until Beomgyu's tight hole is stretched around the widest part. He stays like that, watching Beomgyu's eyes screwed shut, hips squirming. “Stay still.” he mutters, still testing out the waters. To his surprise, Beomgyu stills immediately, infusing Soobin with utter glee. He would never have imagined he could see the other like this, and he wasn't expecting to like the total obedience quite this much.

He's never liked teasing this much, either, but he can't help but shove the plug back in all the way just to feel the body against him shudder before finally dragging it out achingly slowly. He drops it to the forest floor with abandon, staring down at how pretty a picture he makes, pleated skirt flipped up, tail curled defensively over his bare ass. He takes his time admiring, squeezing and kneading the soft flesh. The initial fear is obviously wearing away a little as Beomgyu's sobbing progresses into little sniffles, an impatient whine escaping his throat. His hips buck forward and back a little, into Soobin's hand still clamped around his half-hard cock, the way it's filling out obvious even through the material of the skirt. Oh, Soobin recognizes that rebellious look in his eyes. He needs to learn his place again.

Soobin reaches down and wraps a hand around his own cock, not moving up and down as a human would, feeling the spines pressing against his fingers. He usually files them, since it doesn't hurt to blunt the tips a little for the comfort of his partner. Now, though, they're almost fully grown out, little hook-like formations that catch slightly against his fingers. This is something they'd talked about long before this scenario, but he hadn't really expected they'd try it out like this.

Beomgyu's erection is pressed full against his palm at this point, hand keeping him in place with the light threat of claws against him. Soobin presses harder against his back, guiding the pointed tip of his cock under the pretty pleated skirt, pressing up against the pucker of muscle. Even just that sensation of it kissing the head of his cock is absolutely delicious, and he stays there and savors it for a moment, tamping down the urge to just fuck and claim Beomgyu. It'll be more entertaining to test his resolve.

Sure enough, in just a few moments Beomgyu starts wriggling again, not enough to get out of his hold but obviously trying to stop the teasing and back up more, grumbling quietly as Soobin moves with him. Staying there, Soobin's other hand carefully moves to his side, where the sheathed knife is still buckled to his side. He's pretty sure Beomgyu's forgotten that he has it, which makes it all the more satisfying when Beomgyu goes deathly still at the feeling of metal against his skin.

“There you go,” Soobin coos, shifting forward and taking in the shock in Beomgyu's wide eyes, the primal combination of scents around them, arousal and fear and urine still hanging in the air. “I know you can't help being a little brat. It's ok, I know how to put you in your place.” He makes sure to angle the knife down, more on his chest than his neck, applying just the slightest bit of pressure so that he'll feel it without any blood drawn. He licks his lips, nosing forward at the silent tears running down Beomgyu's cheeks again, tongue flicking out to taste them. “You let yourself get caught, didn't you? So filthy, wanted the big bad predator to hunt you down and take you right here in the middle of the woods.”

Beomgyu is still completely unmoving save for the flicker of his eyes, his throat bobbing on a swallow, but the tension is evident in every line and muscle of his body. It certainly hasn't escaped Soobin's notice that his dick has gotten painfully hard under his hand, twitching against the fabric, but he's not going to point that out just yet. “C'mon, answer me,” he mutters into Beomgyu's ear, somehow still managing to keep quiet and under control if it means the hybrid under him will be more wrecked.

Beomgyu opens his mouth, mindful of the sharpness against his bare skin. “Y-yes,” is all he manages to get out, voice raspy and petering out into a whine. He swallows again, a quiet “Please...” escaping his lips in a puff of air. Fuck, this is really a sight. He gets Beomgyu to obey sometimes, but mostly he settles into his comfortable self, teasing him incessantly just to get a light punishment later. Seems like it took something this involved to finally render him speechless and fully out of control.

Soobin can't resist anymore, pushing forward another inch into that sweet, clinging heat. He feels oversensitive, really feeling every bit of pressure against him and letting out a bitten-off groan as his hips shove forward instinctively, burying himself inside all the way to the hilt. Beomgyu lets out a little strangled squeak, clenching frantically around him at the girth and tiny points pressing inside of him. He's still being good and still, but his thighs have started trembling in the cutest way, tail swishing back and forth.

Soobin drags out slow, listening closely to the sounds of Beomgyu's garbled little distressed noises at the way the spines must be rubbing against his sensitive walls. He wouldn't be able to do this with a human, but as a fellow cat hybrid, Beomgyu's body is much more receptive to it, and besides, pain just has a tendency to make him more excited.

Shoving them both forward until Beomgyu is pinned even closer to the tree, breath coming ragged and the present threat of the knife still pressed against his chest, Soobin gives no warning as he punches back in again, head a little bit foggy with how fucking good it feels to be buried so deep. Every time he pulls out, Beomgyu makes a overwhelmed little sound at the way the spines feel, until it dissolves into a steady stream of hiccuping little moans as Soobin takes what he wants, fucking him fast and hard. The other hybrid would have definitely have collapsed already if not for the weight holding him up against the tree with how hard his legs are shaking.

Fuck, Soobin really isn't going to last, with the buildup and anticipation, and the sheer impact of getting to see Beomgyu completely overpowered and wrecked like this, pliant and whimpering against him as he claims him inside and out. Soobin shifts his weight, fucking in at a different angle and not bothering to pause when Beomgyu practically screams, the sound muffled by the bark his face is pressed against. As he keeps dragging back against that spot, Beomgyu's tears start flowing again, a steady, broken whine coming from deep inside his chest.

Soobin laughs with abandon, feeling every inch of his complete victory, the pure pleasure of the heat pulsing around his cock making his brain foggy. Beomgyu is completely broken at this point, limp and helpless against him, and the thing awakened inside Soobin preens at the sight, can't help pushing for more reactions. First, he tightens the loose grip he has on Beomgyu's erection, until it's a squeeze, the tips of his claws piercing through the fabric and pressing against the sensitive skin beneath. At the same time he inches the knife up higher, making sure to have the blunt half against skin to keep it safer, but the simple sensation of metal against thin skin enough for Beomgyu to crane his neck up high out of fear, stretching the pretty line of his neck out and just begging to be all marked up.

Like this Soobin can comfortably watch all the expressions twisting Beomgyu's pretty face, the intense mix of pain and pleasure washing over him and manifesting into a slack-mouthed expression of total bliss. He makes eye contact with Soobin for a moment, eyes filled with tears, before they roll back in his head, bitten and plump lips dropping open in a silent yell as he cums, entire body jerking and shuddering. Soobin slows down as he works through it, tossing the knife to the side and watching Beomgyu's face intently as he dirties the front of his skirt even more, sticky cum soaking through.

Soobin can't help squeezing one more time just to hear Beomgyu squeak before he takes his hand away, fucking him through it slow and lazy until Beomgyu collapses fully back against him, panting and looking positively dazed. Soobin leans down, the way he kisses those slick lips too gentle for what they're doing. Beomgyu's lips flicker up into a little smile when they part, melting into a soft gasp as Soobin's lips trail down his jaw, sucking and biting a dark mark into the open stretch of his neck.

His hips roll forward slowly but surely, pulling another groan from Beomgyu's body from the oversensitivity. “Hyung,” he whines low and breathy, prompting an unexpected grin to rise to Soobin's face.

“Yeah, baby?” he responds just as quietly, like they're living in a little contained bubble just for them two.

“Use me,” Beomgyu whispers, low enough that Soobin has to lean in to hear, all of his usual brazen confidence stripped away.

“Gladly,” Soobin laughs, wrapping his hands around Beomgyu's tiny waist and holding his weight up as he presses back into him all the way, sighing at the feeling. Beomgyu's limp body twitches against him every time he drags out, only enough energy left to huff quietly at the intense sensation. His hands wander down to clasp over Soobin's at his stomach, letting Soobin use his pliant body to get off. It doesn't take long for him to get close, especially with the beautiful view of Beomgyu's fucked-out face right in front of him.

Beomgyu's shivering starts up again as Soobin starts rutting into him faster and more randomly, lips pressed shut to keep in his desperate whimpers. Soobin sinks his teeth into the soft fur of his ear, shoving him forward as he sheathes himself fully, groaning as he finally cums deep inside of him, grinding his hips in little circles as white hot pleasure pulses through him.

Breathing heavily, Soobin pulls back, forgetting about poor Beomgyu's wobbly legs. The other falls back against him, knocking them both to the grass. It punches the breath out of Soobin, turning into a helpless laugh as he wraps his arms around Beomgyu, turning him around until they're face to face, not caring about the absolute sticky mess they both are.

Beomgyu plops against him, head settled on Soobin's chest, ears twitching contently against his chin. Soobin reaches under him to fish his tail out from under him, pulling his small body closer and staring up into the treetops, breathing in the air slowly as they recuperate. “So, um. that was... a lot,” he sums up with an unbelieving smile. Not to be dramatic or anything, but it feels like he just became a totally different, much more confident person.

Beomgyu's hands wriggle up to wrap around his shoulders, raising his head slightly and squinting at him, looking like he's just run a marathon. “I cannot believe you. That was fucking perfect,” he grumbles, burying his head back into Soobin's chest.

Soobin lets out a relieved laugh and lets his head fall back down against the ground, running a hand through Beomgyu's hair and scratching behind his ears. So, that went a lot better than expected. Maybe he needs to tap into his wild side more often.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)
> 
> sorry this isnt that good but i had to write it jsdflkj


End file.
